fighting to breath
by hi- i'm ethan
Summary: harry was tired; the war was over and he'd lost everyone he loved but his godson teddy. when helping to restore hogwarts, an american ministry official came to him with the proposition of going back in time to the english occupation of spain during the napoleonic wars under the guise as wellington's nephew and 'doctor' to our favourite riflemen. more info inside.


CHAPTER 1

harry was tired. he was tired of the fighting, tired of the bloodshed, tired of all the pain. after 17 gruelling years, he had finally defeated voldemort at hogwarts. it was a long and arduous battle that had cost the lives of many witches, wizards, creatures dark and light alike. harry had lost many of his friends and family; ginny was killed by belatrix, who in turn was killed by a distraught molly, fred and george had died defending a group of 3rd years from death eaters and hermione and ron died next to each other. remus and tonks had barely escaped with their lives but remus had later died of his wounds and tonks was killed by fenir greyback.

he had lost all those he held close as molly died of grief and arthur followed soon after from a broken heart. harry was tired and alone, the ministry wanted him to do their dirty work for them and the people wanted him to be a figure head. he had secluded himself in the restoration of hogwarts and the raising of his godson teddy.

the only friends who had lived were neville and luna, who had left for the irish country side soon after the war. they kept in contact with harry and continuously urged him to leave england and the wizarding world until he could handle the grief that tore through him.

today was like any other day for harry; he woke up, sweating from the nightmares, washed the memories away and tended to an always smiling teddy, and headed out to repair the damages done to hogwarts.

he flew down the stairs with a squealing teddy on his back, "faster hawwy! faster!" teddy laughed as harry span him around and threw him into the air. the teachers and adults couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of their saviour having some fun.

many of the teachers, who had taught him, had thought that harry was forced to grow up too fast and needed something to make him smile more, so they left him to his godson, thanking merlin that the infant could make harry smile.

"mister potter?" a prim voice sounded harry from the grinning boy, he looked over his shoulder and saw the ministry official, "i am richard frost. i need you to come with me." the man was in his mid to late fifties but looked good for his age. he had salt and pepper hair, that was cut in a military fashion and instead of robed, he was a well made muggle suit. "you can bring your son." he added as he saw harry hold teddy closer to him.

harry shifted teddy on to his hip and reached for his wand, "after you." he said as he looked at frost. frost just raised an eyebrow at the drawn wand and smirked.

"well- at least i know you're armed. i have an office ready." he held out and arm and harry started walking.

CHAPTER 2

"we're here, what does the ministry want from me?" harry asked as he sat on a high backed chair. frost just smiled and leant back in his seat.

"i'm not from the pitiful excuse called the british ministry, i'm from the american ministry and they want to offer you a job." he smiled as he saw the confused look pass over the saviour's face.

"i don't understand; what does the american ministry want with me? i thought the war didn't affect you?" he asked as he looked into frost's scorn flower blue eyes. "i refuse to be a weapon." harry said as he saw frost shift. frost sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand.

"they don't want to use you as a weapon, unlike the british, we actually recognise that you're only 17 and have just reached the legal age. no; what we are offering is something far more better; we're offering you and your son an opportunity to begin your life again." harry's face snapped around and he looked right into the man's eyes.

"do not play with me old man," harry hissed as he glared at frost, "after what happened, there is no 'new start' for me" frost was shocked by this; he and his government had thought the boy would leap at the opportunity- not make him want to run for the hills, with that glare being sent at him.

"i could run to the furthest corners of the globe and this will always catch up to me in some way; what you offer is impossible. not even god or the devil could help me escape, fate likes to use me as he whipping boy." he finished with a bitter but broken tone, that really made frost's heart break.

"but i need a laugh, humour me frost; what were the septics' idea?" harry asked as he played with a sleeping teddy's hair.

"the unspeakables have managed to perfect time travel." he said and harry burst out laughing, "hear me out; the time turners can only go so far, due to the trace amounts of time sands in them. they have managed to perfect an amount of time sand to go far back enough that it becomes impossible to come back. they've done it many times and are 100% positive that it is permanent." he looked at harry and smiled at the glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes.

"and what did they plan on doing with this?" harry asked in a soft voice as he tried to absorb the information; he could be free- but at a cost.

"we, with your permission, want to send you back in time." harry blinked but nodded for frost to continue, "we want you far away from england but close enough that you aren't going in cold. we would like to send you to lord wellington; as his nephew with his godson, there you would accompany a richard sharpe and his men-" frost was silenced by a withering glare and almost passed out at the coldness of the boy saviour's voice.

"you, are sending me and my godson to a battle field? what are you yanks thinking? i have just ended one war, i don't want to be bloody involved in another!" harry raged in a furious whisper, as not wake teddy.

"you'll be their healer, wellington knows of magic and surprisingly, most of sharpe's men have some form of magical blood in them, you won't have to worry about hiding it in front of them, sharpe is a muggle but is highly accepting. you will be safe and you can have the life you want. so what do you say?" he asked and harry closed his eyes as he mulled over the pros and cons of going along with this.

"i accept." harry sighed after a long time. "just give me a day to sort out somethings." he got up and stiffened when frost hugged him after a moment, harry returned it.

"you need a fresh start, and don't worry, the time line won't be altered because of this." harry smiled and walked out of the office and felt as if a wait had been lifted from his shoulders.

CHAPTER 3

the next day harry had said his goodbyes to everyone and had sorted out his finances. he had visited his parent's graves and smiled at the head stones. he had his two best friends, tonks and dogfathers buried next to them and he said his final farewell.

"i'll miss you all but i do need this; teddy will have everything that we didn't, he'll never want and will be happy until his last breath. i'm sorry i couldn't stay but i promise you that he will never forget you. i love you all."

he carved an image of a phoenix flying out of the flames on each grave stone and left a bunch of black orchids by them and cried for a good 30 minutes. the graveyard was filled with gut wrenching and heartbreaking cries.

he arrived at the american ministry embassy with a tear stained face, but no one dared pull him on it. "glad you could make it harry, this way please." frost smiled and led harry to a large, well lit chamber that had a large obsidian platform. "you and teddy need to stand in the yellow circle and face toward the eastern rune ring." frost explained as he pulled out a roll of parchment.

"you'll land in wellington's office, he'll be expecting you so don't worry." an unspeakable said as she led harry and teddy to the platform. "it's completely painless but you will feel a bit nauseated for a few seconds, so drink this- it'll settle yours and your godson's stomach so you don't puke." she smiled when harry's eyes widened and immediately fed the potion to teddy.

the room went dim as harry stood in the circle and the unspeakables began chanting in latin, a humming sound began and grew in sound as they chanted. harry held a trembling teddy close to him and rocked slightly to calm the toddler. "god's speed harry and good luck!" shouted frost as the humming reached its crescendo and harry and teddy disappeared in a crack of black/ green light.

harry and teddy felt as if they were floating in mid air until they landed on to a chair. "good evening mister potter, i hope you had a good journey?" an amused voice asked and harry was startled out of his daze. his head snapped up and he was greeted by a smirking wellington.

CHAPTER 4

"forgive me sir!" harry yelped as he shot out of the seat and put a bleary eyed teddy down, "i- i-" he was silenced when wellington just waved his hand.

"nonsense- sharpe! glad for you to make it." he pulled a formal face and harry spun around and he had to bite back a gasp; sharpe was beautiful. not in the 'knight in shining armour, riding his trusty white steed' beautiful, but rather a ruggedly handsome, greek god like handsomeness that seemed to captivate everyone in sight.

"major richard sharpe, may i introduce my nephew, harry potter and his godson theodore lupin. he is to be your permanent medic." wellington introduced and harry snapped back into attention.

"hello." harry greeted softly as he held out his hand to be shaken, "i won't let you down." he smiled, "sir." he added quickly in hopes he wouldn't offend. richard just shook his hand and harry tried so hard not to blush at the warm calluses.

"hewo. i'm teddy!" teddy smiled brightly up at the man and waved a slightly pudgy hand, "are we going to have adventures?" he asked with the innocence only a child could make. richard's face softened slightly and he looked down on the wide eyed toddler. the boy let out a little giggle before hiding behind harry's legs.

"aye lad, we might have some adventures. anything else sir?" he asked to wellington, who looked far too amused for his own good.

"no, just make sure theodore and harry stay safe." he said and he dismissed them with another wave of his hand. richard turned to harry, who just gave him a quick smile.

"thank you uncle. keep up teddy, and don't stray." he added as he looked at his godson. he looked back to richard who just huffed and held the tent open for him.

CHAPTER 5

when sharpe learnt that wellington's nephew was going to be his regiment's healer, he honestly freaked. he didn't know what to do or expect; the additional news that his godson would be coming also proved an arse ache for him- what were they like? were they like wellington, firm but fair? or were they like spoilt brats? he shuddered and prayed it wasn't the latter.

it was a friday morning and he and his regiment was nervous, when the soldier came to escort richard, harper looked at him and smiled slightly, "it'll be fine, sir. go" the irish man said and richard headed to the tent.

"sharpe! glad for you to make it." wellington smiled and he briefly looked at the two people in his tent. "major richard sharpe, may i introduce my nephew, harry potter and his godson theodore lupin. he is to be your permanent medic." he pointed to the people and richard went weak at the knees as harry snapped his attention to him.

he was gorgeous, a heart shaped face with scarlet cupid's bow lips and doe shaped emeralds, framed with big thick lashes. his hair was tousled and gave him an impish look about him, he was tiny; at only 5ft.

he was lithe and didn't show much muscle, but richard could tell he wouldn't go down without a fight. he was pale as fine china and had a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and nose. over all the boy was gorgeous.

"hello." a soft voice greeted him and richard was immediate lifted into the air by the melodious tone the boy had. he shook harry's hand and marvelled at the softness of his hands. they stood in silence until teddy decided to speak. richard smiled softly as the boy asked about adventures; we came up to harry's mid thigh and was losing the last of his baby fat, he had bright amethyst eyes and auburn hair. to be honest he looked like the human personification of the sun.

after wellington dismissed them richard quickly led the two to his and his men's area. he couldn't help but look back at the young teen as he looked around the place with burning curiosity, the toddler was keeping up with them, running around with wild abandon.

"richard, who is this?" ramona asked as she pulled the clean washing off the line. she was harper's wife and spanish. she looked at the two strangers and softened slightly when teddy smiled and waved at her.

"this is harry potter and his godson teddy; harry's our permanent medic." richard introduced and harry smiled warmly at her. ramona's reaction was not what richard or his men were expecting...

"bambino!" she cried and pulled a shocked harry into a huge hug. teddy couldn't help but laugh and harry went bright pink. "he is soo adorable richard!" she cried and harry spluttered indignantly.

"your godson is too cute." she smiled at a blushing teddy before turning to a smirking richard. "and you thought they'd be spoilt brats." she hid her smirk as harry burnt holes in the side of richard's head.

"i didn't think you were going to be spoilt," richard paled as he tried to save himself, "i hoped you weren't..." he trailed off when harry just raised an eyebrow at him.

"oh don't worry mister sharpe; i may be many things but a spoilt brat i am not." harry replied with a wry grin. sharpe couldn't help but look sheepish and teddy giggled as he looked at rosma.

"you're pwetty. are you sharpe's wife?" he asked and a thick irish voice answered;

"i hope not. ramona's my wife laddie." harper smiled down at teddy, who went very shy and hid behind harry's legs. "sergeant patrick harper, you must be wellington's nephew." he held out his hand and shook harry's firmly.

"nice to meet you, and this is my god son, teddy. teddy say hi." he looked at the toddler who smiled shyly and waved his hand before diving behind harry again. harry smiled at his godson indulgently and turned to look at the irish man, "he's a bit shy. he'll warm up soon enough." harper just chuckled at the boy and shouted for the rest of the men.

"men, this is our medic, harry potter and his godson teddy. harry, teddy, these are my men." he introduced each of them and they all smiled at the wizard and his godson. they all were stunned at the pale beauty that was their medic. teddy was obviously a hyper and happy child and would end up causing a lot of mischief.

Chapter 6

that night they all sat around the fire and got to learn a bit about their new member. "it seems you arrived at the right time bambino." smiled ramona as she ran a hand over her prominent stomach, "my child will be ready soon. i can feel it." paddy placed a protective arm around her and smiled at her stomach. harry watched the happy scene with a bitter look in his eye, he had lost count how many times he had longed for a family of his own.

"ah richard! i didn't know you had a woman with you!" a pompous voice shouted over to the camp and harry span around. a young man in the red coat uniform, swaggered his way over with a cocky smirk on his face. he did look attractive but harry was put off but the false show of comradely.

"captain, this is harry potter, our new permanent medic. harry, this is-" richard began introducing but was cut off when the captain butted in.

"captain joyce miss potter, at your service." he bowed and missed the smirk harry had on his face. "miss potter, may i ask why you are with these men? wouldn't you prefer a more, pleasant view?" he asked and it took all of harry's composure not to burst out laughing.

"forgive me sir," he began with his most effeminate voice possible, "my uncle, lord wellington, has posted me with major sharpe's men as there medic; if i am to treat them, i must get to know them. and besides, the view was pleasant but seems far more better now. thank you sir for your concern though." the captain glowed under the praise and quickly left to fantasise about the green eyed angel that had come to stay.

as he went out of ear shot, a light giggle left harry before he collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter. the other stared at him for a moment before joining in and laughed, loudly, for a good few minutes before teddy let out a large yawn.

"it seems someone best get some sleep." harry grinned as he picked up his drowsy god son, "miss potter, lord above this is going to be a brilliant prank."

Chapter 7

that morning harry woke up with a start. however it wasn't from the nightmares, as he groaned and sluggishly sat up, he saw a slightly scared looking teddy in his lap. "hawwy... i'm scared." he whimpered and harry pulled the boy into his arms with a gentle hug.

"it was probably just a nightmare teddy, they can't hurt you anymore." harry soothed as he ran a hand through teddy's hair, a trick he learnt calmed and comforted the boy and his father.

"no, i head some men talking about you, they said that sharpe didn't deserve you and how they were 'gonna make the whore scream.' i -" teddy was silenced by his ramblings when harry placed a hand over his mouth.

"now teddy, i never want to hear anything like that coming out of you ok." he looked poignantly at teddy who nodded very quickly, "good now, help me make breakfast, i think ramona needs to start resting." teddy beamed and jumped up and out of his lap and tent he was sleeping in. he only just noticed that the moon was dipping behind the horizon.

sharpe and his men were woken up to the smell of gently frying bacon, eggs and sausages and some tomatoes on a large pan over the fire. a large kettle was next to it and teddy was carefully pouring milk into their metal mugs. "god bless ireland!" exclaimed a happy paddy as he helped his pregnant wife out of their tent.

"no, no, no; you need to keep off your feet as much as possible ramona." harry said as he pounced of his stool and stuck it behind where she was standing, "you're close to popping and i don't think he or paddy'll appreciate you hurting yourself." he and paddy gently sat her down and harry passed her a small plate of food, "i don't know how your feeding habits are so just shout if you're still hungry." he said and the woman smiled up at him.

"how did you get all of this food harry?" asked isaiah or tongue. "this is far more than our rations." harry smiled as he dealt out the bread and pulled out some butter.

"the local butcher has a bit of a soft spot for kids. and his brother, the baker's son is dating the grocers' daughter and she is the niece to the farmer; they all fell for teddy and since i'm willing to pay..." he trailed off with a small smirk and looked around at everyone, "what?" he asked and paddy shook his head.

"with you and teddy here; we'll be eating like kings." he said and the happy look slid off his face as he looked behind harry, "captain's here." he said and everyone sprang up and into attention.

"good morning captain. may i help you sir?" asked sharpe and joyce glared at him.

"stealing from the stores sharpe? and i thought you had some honour. this is a hanging offence." he said with a smirk and harry turned to look at the captain.

"actually you're wrong, sir." he replied and joyce looked at him, "i bought the food myself from the villagers. the sergeant's wife is about to have a child; she needs good food to help keep her strength and rations aren't going to do that. now you were saying sir?" harry looked at the man who was now stumbling like a fool.

"a woman should know her place, even if she's wellington's relative." a man beside the captain sneered and harry's face split into a venomous grin.

"well... it's a good thing i'm not a woman now, isn't it?" he all but hissed and sneered at the two men, "now, you two are going to turn around and head back to your tent like this never happened and tell your men that if they want to hear me scream; raping is not the way to go. leave, you're making the air turn sour." he waved his hand in a dismissive manner and turned around again.

"why you little..." the man said and raised the riding crop in his hand as he brought it down, teddy shouted 'no!' and jumped in the way so he got the full brunt of the hit. as teddy cried out and fell to the ground; the air around harry dropped below freezing.

"sirs, please leave." sharpe said as he and paddy blocked harry's death glare from them. the man just sneered and walked off with an air of triumph and captain joyce looked pale. he spluttered his apologies and scarpered. "harry, they're gone now." sharpe said in a low voice and harry's face became pale and worried as he picked up a whimpering teddy and rushed him inside his tent.

when harry came back out he was shaking like a leaf, "he's lucky i could heal him. he was going to need stitches. i'm going to kill that- that... BASTARD!" he all but roared as he wiped the blood off his hands with a rag. "i don't care if he's a captain or the king of bloody england! no one hits a child, especially with a riding crop!" he raged as hagman and harris held him back.

"you need to calm down mister potter." said hagman as he gripped harry's shoulder, "he's gone now and your son's ok. you running off and pasting that blaggard will be no good. now please sit down and breath. if you get flogged, miss ramona's probably going to kill you, never mind the officer." he said and the two helped harry sit down as his body sagged.

"forgive me, it's just i knew men like him, thinking they were entitled to everything because of the family they were born in. men like him; nothing but pompous asses taking the credit for me and my friends' sacrifice." a haunted look passed over his face and sharpe and his men shared a worried look between them.

"oh bambino." sighed ramona and stood up harry's head snapped up and he sprang out from his chair.

"oh no you don't! doctor's orders; stay off your feet for as much as possible. paddy'll kill me if you got hurt." he smiled as he sat the woman back down again. he ignored her calls of indignation and poured himself a cup of tea. "now; i think we'd better do the rest of your checkups then!" he smile brightly and ramona laughed at the looks of panic on their faces.

Chapter 8

"please mr sharpe! it's just a physical!" laughed harry as he tried to get the reluctant captain in his tent, "your men won't follow if you don't lead to in!" harry barked and sharpe looked down at harry with a smirk.

"you treat everyone like this?" he asked and harry just crossed his arms and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"i am waiting richard." he said and sharpe's shoulders slumped and he went inside the tent. "when he comes out the next man can come in. ramona, make sure none of them bolt." harry smiled and turned back into his tent.

"now then, you don't mind if i used magic? helps things speed along." sharpe nodded and harry waved his hand; a quill began taking notes and vial of different colours began zooming to the desk.

"if you would kindly strip." he said and sharpe just blinked, "your clothes mr sharpe; they need to be removed if i am to do this properly." sharpe removed his coat and harry turned around. "alrighty then..." harry span and clapped his hands as his eyes roamed across sharpe's tanned form.

"thank you mister sharpe, next!" harry called as he all but flung sharpe out of the tent half dressed, his boots and jacket followed him and almost hit the back of his head.

"how was it then?" asked perkins as paddy walked into the tent. the others looked to their captain as he finished buttoning up his trousers.

"well... he's thorough." he said and put on his shirt, showing the last of his flogging scars disappearing "and he has surprisingly nimble fingers. even managed to sort out my leg." he began buttoning up his jacket, smirking when he heard paddy squeak.

this repeated until harris looking around the place without his glasses. "you won't need to worry about being blind in battle if you lose your glasses or they break. i would still wear them if you're working in dim light or reading small writing. all done then?" harry asked as harris thanked him again.

"my, my, my mr potter; finally making yourself useful?" harry turned around and saw the officer from earlier standing before him. he was a sour faced man with a stick up his arse and he looked at everyone down his nose.

"i'm just doing my job sir; a lot more than i can say about you. sir." harry replied in a frosty manner, "may i also add that my godson almost needed stitches because of your little strop earlier."

the man just sneered. and harry's smile grew venomous, "come round here with that riding crop again and i'll stick it were the sun daren't shine. now piss off." harry snarled and the man hissed.

"you may be the lord's nephew but you are below me and i'll have you flogged for disrespecting an officer." harry's head flung back as he burst out laughing, shocking sharpe and his men at the cold bite it had.

"please go ahead and flog me! but you're the one who's going to have to explain to wellington as to why i was and he won't believe any bull shit lie you feed him."

Chapter 9

"so you knocking the man out was validated because..." lord wellington and the irish spy looked at the officer and his nephew with amused looks.

"he insulted me and he hit my godson with a riding crop, as he tried to hit me with it from behind. and his men had planned to violate me." harry said in a level voice and the officer spluttered slightly but was silenced with the glare wellington sent him.

"you sir are here by removed from this camp; you and your men will be moved to south Spain and will remain there until further notice. you leave tonight. dismissed." the captain tried to bring up his pride and was about to leave the tent when harry spoke up.

"lord wellington; although it would stop any further incidents; transfers would not make the good captain anything. although he is an officer, he is a soldier and so is an example to his men. i suggest a different punishment instead."

wellington look at the young wizard with a small smile, "well, nephew, what would you suggest?" and harry's eyes went slightly dark.

"a flogging should cool his ego don't you think?" and the captain paled, "however;" harry said as he began to circle the captain like a predator with its prey, "a flogged officer would not be a good thing so, we'll call this a warning and if he should lift his crop for anything but riding;"

he stopped right in front of the captain with an eerie look in his eyes, "you will be flogged, court marshalled and sent back to england in shame. do i make myself clear captain?" he asked and the captain nodded.

"this will still be on your record captain. dismissed." wellington said and harry smiled very sweetly at the paling man.

"oh captain, please tell all officers this: mess with me and mine and i will fuck you over. no piss off." his voice could make milk curdle and he quickly ran out of the tent, tail stuck firmly between his legs. "see you later uncle, hogan." and harry swiftly left the tent, leaving the Irishmen to stiffen their nerves with a strong drink.

Chapter 10

"we're blowing up a bridge?" harry asked and they nodded, "huh; if only seamus were here, he was an absolute fire bug." he smiled in memory of the mad irish teen who went out with a proper bang- he blew himself and half an army of death eaters up with a load of the twin's fireworks.

"was he a friend?" pat asked and harry nodded eagerly.

"he was a mad irish wizard who tried turning his pumpkin juice into rum on his first day." harry then laughed softly "almost got it too; but it blew up in his face. took a week for his eyebrows to grow back." this made the sergeant roar with laughter, scaring one of the nearby red coats, who were cleaning their boots.

"really?!" harry nodded and finished knitting the baby blanket for paddy's son. "what's this for?" pat fingered the light green and blue blanket and harry smiled up at him.

"well, spanish nights can get rather cold for babies; i'm also putting some small protection charms on it so they won't get seriously ill or - pat? are you alright- umph?!" harry want the neatly folded blanket were now squished in the steel bands that were patrick's arms.


End file.
